


For the Family pt 1

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [25]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish is pregnant, but there's a chance Ron's not the daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Family pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place after the HoF ceremony

The announcement has him staring at her, half in horror/half in pleasure. She's pregnant. She's pregnant and he's likely the only one, other than her husband, who knows that it's not Ron's. Trish is going to have his baby in a few months and he's going to get to be a father again. He glances around, looking over at where Ron is sitting and he frowns. Ron is looking like a proud papa-- like Randy's own expression likely-- and that's not right. Did Trish lie to him when she said she was telling Ron everything? He told his wife. He gave her details when she asked and Trish didn't come clean with her husband?

He sits back, trying to keep from scowling. He'll find her after the show and they are going to have a conversation. A very long and very serious conversation if he gets his way-- and he usually gets his way with Trish.

As the Hall of Fame ceremony comes to a close, Randy gets up and makes his way backstage. He congratulates Mick and Backlund and talks to Bruno for a couple of minutes and a few minutes later he makes his excuses and makes his way towards Trish. "Stratus. Congrats on the Hall of Fame."

Trish turns and smiles, licking her lips. "Orton. Thanks."

"And congrats on the baby. When do you find out who the father is?" He eyes her, waiting for her to pale.

She sighs and looks away. "Randy, we can't do this. Ron wants to make things work."

"Right, he wants to raise another man's baby? Or let me guess, you haven't told him that part, right?"

"Randy."

"No. You can't do this to me." Randy steps closer. "This is my baby, not his. It's fine if you want to be with him and not me, but he will not play daddy to my child. I will fight you tooth and nail for my rights."

"You don't even know for sure it's yours."

"So you lied to me? He is capable of getting you pregnant? His sperm suddenly became mobile?" Randy glares at her. "Last you and I talked, he wasn't capable of knocking you up. Now he is? That's great, but then I want a DNA test the second this baby comes out."

"Damn you, Randy."

"No, damn you." He glares at her. "This is my baby and I just gave up my marriage to raise our baby. I'll only get to see Alanna every other weekend, _if_ I'm home. And now you're telling me that your precious Ron wants to try again to have a relationship? After you'd cheated on him with me, in the hopes of getting pregnant?"

"Randy, stop. It's not like that."

"It's exactly like that. You probably figured if you got pregnant and gave him a baby, he'd forgive you your sins." He steps back when she slaps him. He knows he crossed the line, but he had to get it out and see if she was feeling that way. Unfortunately, the slap tells him nothing other than he pissed her off.

"Fuck you, Randy. I told him the truth, everything. I thought he'd ask for a divorce, but he didn't. He wanted to make things work. He's my husband, Randy. I'm sorry your wife is divorcing you, but my husband wants to make our marriage work. Yes, it is probably your baby, and no, he will not play daddy if he is not the father, but there is a chance, however slim, that he's the father."

Randy frowns. "I want to be there as soon as you go into labour. I want to know as soon as the baby is born who's the father."

Trish nods and reaches out, touching Randy's hand. "I'm sorry, Randy. You'll know as soon as we know and I'll call you as soon as I go into labour. And if I don't, Ron will."

Randy sighs. "I could've loved you, Trish."

"Randy..." She trails off as he turns away and storms off.


End file.
